gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.21 Walka robotów
Chris: Hej wszystkim, na wasze szczęście wróciłem na dobre do programu, więc nie pozbędziecie się mnie przed finałem. Co nasi uczestnicy zrobią dzisiaj? Dowiecie się tego w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Tyler: Juhu, zostało nas jeszcze czterech. Mam wielkie szanse na zwycięstwo. Trent: Nie przesadzaj. Szczerze to wątpie żebyś miał jakiekolwiek szanse. Tyler: Już niedługo się przekonasz. Courteny: Wiesz, jestem Ci wdzięczna za to że mnie wybrałaś. Kłótnie zaczęła Bridgette, ja mam obozowe doświadczenie, a ty jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Niechciałabym walczyć z tobą w finale. Gwen: Ja też nie, ktoś dzisiaj odpadnie. Courtney: Tak, ale zadbamy o to żebyśmy to nie były my. Chris: Szefie, idź na górę i powiadom ich o nowym wyzwaniu. Chef: A co to ja jestem, twój służący? Chris: Nie, ale tak ładnie proszę. Chef: No dobra. Na dół dzieciaki, dzisiaj nie macie wolnego. Gwen: Tak, zauważyliśmy. Trent: Ciekawe co nowego? Chris: Nic nowego. Zabieramy się za zadanie. Chodźcie na zewnątrz, tam czeka was wyzwanie. Tyler: Są tu tylko sterty gruzu i części od samochodów. Chris: I nie tylko od samochodów. Z tych części każde z was ma za zadanie zbudować własnego, zdalnie sterowanego robota do walki robotów. Będzie to bardzo emocjonujące widowisko. Jak skończycie składać, ocenię każde dzieło i wystawie ocene w skali 1 do 10. Następnie przystąpicie do walki między sobą. Courtney: A co my zbudujemy z tych śmieci? Chris: Coś wymyślisz. Bierz się do roboty, bo ja także nie mam zamiaru całego czasu wam dziś poświęcić. Trent: I zostawił nas. Tyler: Ech, co ja mam z tym zrobić. Gwen: Bierzcie się do pracy, ja zaczynam. Courtney: Ona ma rację. Nie chcę zostać w tyle. Tyler: A macie w ogóle jakieś pomysły? Trent: Może coś związanego z muzyką... Courteny: Mój robot to będzie przykład sprawiedliwości. Gwen: Ja zbuduję...hmmm, nie wiem, ale na pewno wygram. Tyler: Ja zbuduje super sportowca. Trent: To do roboty. Gwen: Do czego to służy? Courtney: To jest przecież klucz francuski. Gwen: Ale jak się tego używa? Chris: Jak wam idzie? Jak skończycie to zapraszam do warsztatu. Przemalujecie troche wasze roboty. Trent: Myślę że już skończyłem. Nie wymaga to pomalowania ale... Courteny: Też skończyłam. Pomaluję go jakoś stosownie. Tyler: Pomaluje to na czerwono. Chris: Zbiórka!!! Czas na wasze prezentacje. Courtney: Już? Nie zdążyłąm jeszcze go całkowicie pomalować. Chris: Tak już. Ja też mam plany na dziś. Zaczyna Gwen. Gwen: Ech, wypadło na mnie. Więc co mam opowiedzieć? Chris: Nazwa. Jakaś specjalna moc, cokolwiek. Gwen: Więc nazwałam go zgniatacz. Umie...zgniatać i porusza się dość szybko... Chris: Stop, to jest żałosne, daje 3/10, za samą fatyge. Czas na Tylera. Tyler: Oto mój sportsmen. Jest niesamowity w konkurencjach sportowych. Nikt nie będzie miał z nim szans. Chris: Lepiej niż u Gwen, ale też żałośnie. 5/10. Czas na ciebie Trent. Trent: Oto mój gitarator. Potrafi wydobyć dźwięki, które obezwładnią każdego, a do tego ma piękną, drewnianą obudowę. Chris: Muszę przyznać ze całkiem nieźle. Masz tu stary 9/10. Trent: O tak! Chris: I jeszcze Courtney. Courtney: Nikt nie wygra z moim prawnikonatorem. Wlepia takie mandaty, że do końca życia nie spłacisz. Chris: Ech, spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego od ciebie, 6/10. Pierwszą konkurencje wygrał Trent. Czas na zapowiadaną walkę robotów. Trent, ponieważ wygrałeś to możesz wybrać przeciwnika do walki. Oceń który robot wygląda najgorzej i z kim masz największe szanse. Trent: Będę walczył z Tylerem. Chris: Świetnie, więc w półfinałach walczyć będą Trent vs Tyler oraz Gwen vs Courtney. Ci co wygrają, zostaną w programie, za to przegrani będą walczyć w dodatkowym meczu przegranych. Ten kto w nim przegra, odpada. Nie będzie dzisiaj obrad. Musicie dać z siebie wszystko, gdyż jesteśmy już o krok od finału. Czas zaczynać, pierwsza para. Trent vs Tyler. Zaczynajcie. Trent: Nie masz szans. Mój robot zmiecie twojego z powierzchni Ziemi. Tyler: Chciałbyś. Trent: To zaczynamy. Włąsze super wysokie dźwięki. Tyler: Ała, nic nie słyszę. Trent: Oto chodzi. Teraz niech walnie z całej siły, tu, tam i jeszcze to... Tyler: Kurcze, nie mam szans. Mój sportsmen jest do niczego. Chris: Nie popisałeś się stary. Trent wygrywa i jest dziś bezpieczny. Tyler będzie walczył o przetrwanie. Trent: Tak, jestem w finałowej trójce. Chris: Zobaczymy kto będzie drugi. Courtney vs Gwen. Możecie zacząć. Gwen: Nie mam szans. Courtney: Słusznie. Masz tu mandat na 100 000 dolarów. Gwen: Świetnie, jak wygram program to go spłacę. Courtney: Przy okazji...nasze prawo zabrania używania tej części, jestem zmuszona rozmontować twojego robota. Gwen: Co? Skoro tak to jak ta część się tam znalazła? Chris: Mnie nie pytaj. Gwen: Nie rozmontowuj go, bo od razu przegram. Poddaje się. Przynajmniej będę miała szanse by przejść dalej. Courtney: Tak. Wygram ten program. Chris: Courtney i Trent są w finałowej trójce. Kto będzie tym ostatnim? Wyłoni go walka Tyler vs Gwen. Gwen: Świetnie, mam większe szanse. Tyler: Możesz się pożegnać z finałem. Już ja cie załatwię. Gwen: O nie, z tobą pójdzie mi łatwiej. Zgniatacz, zgnieć go. Tyler: Nic z tego, mój robot jest niesamowicie szybki i ma cios prawdziwego boksera. Gwen: A niech to. Jeszcze mam szanse. Tyler: Nie ma mowy. Ja wygram. Atak!!! Gwen: Ech, mój robot, jest do niczego. Chris: Brawa dla Tylera. Wygrał i jako trzeci wchodzi dzisiaj do finałowej trójki, a ty Gwen, odpadasz. Gwen: Cóż, byłam blisko, czwarte miejsce też nie jest złe. Żegnam wszystkich. Courtney: Pa pa. Chris: Dzisiaj odpadła Gwen. Zostali jeszcze Tyler, Trent i Courtney, nie znamy jeszcze składu na finał, ale go poznamy już w następnym odcinku Miasta Totalnej Porażki.